


The Guestroom

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, HP: EWE, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they haven't stopped fighting by the time they go to bed, Draco and Harry sleep in seperate bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guestroom

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic yesterday when we didn't have internet access at home. I hope you like it.

Draco lay in the bed in their guest bedroom staring at the ceiling. They had fought again, him and Harry, he had already forgotten what about, and Harry had kicked him out of their bedroom. Draco had accepted it without complaining, he knew it would be alright again by tomorrow morning. But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss Harry’s presence. He missed his warmth, his reassuring arms wrapped around his waist, hell, he even missed his snoring.

They had come to an agreement earlier in their relationship – it was only the small things they fought about, never the big important topics - they wouldn’t sleep in the same bed if they hadn’t stopped fighting. They punished themselves like that for fighting and it was indeed successful. Back when they had moved in together they had argued almost every day, now they already had it down to once a week on average, sometimes managing twelve days without a fight. Their friends thought the method was mental but it worked so they didn’t dare to complain.

 

Later, Draco had already been asleep for about two hours; he was woken by the light streaming into the room from the hallway. A figure entered the room and after extinguishing the light, closed the door again. Draco felt the mattress dip and soon after Harry’s strong arms wrapped around his body.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, his voice tired. He rarely managed to fall asleep when they were in separate beds, Draco knew from the many times when he had joined Harry in the middle of the night after admitting defeat.

“It’s alright,” Draco assured him and scooted backwards to completely eliminate the distance between their bodies. It was almost like a ritual by now. They needed these little quarrels to rant their frustrations. They were always closer afterwards, one step closer to knowing the other inside and out.

 

“You’re really not mad?” Harry asked the next morning when they had already lain in bed in comfortable silence for some time, just enjoying the physical closeness.

“Well, I can’t really be mad if I don’t remember what we fought about, can I?” Draco asked back, not bothered by the question in the least. He knew if it had been something important to him he would’ve remembered it already.

“Isn’t that the case in most family feuds?”

“Wait. We didn’t fight about the Weasley family dinner on Sunday again, did we?”

“We did,” Harry said and chuckled.

Draco sighed. So that was why he had banned their argument to the furthest part of his brain never to be thought about again. He didn’t like thinking about the Weasleys or the fact that they were basically Harry’s family. The few times they had met since he and Harry had gotten together he had always tried to be on his best behaviour but so far it had always escalated at some point and they had left early. Harry had never blamed him, though, had even defended him. But even after three disastrous meetings he still wanted them to get along. Draco liked the twins well enough and they had even complimented him on his spellwork back in fourth year when he had made the _Potter Stinks_ badges but the rest of the family neither trusted nor liked him. He could probably save Harry from a Nundu and they would still insist he had conjured it and had expected it to kill Harry.

“You changed your mind then?” he asked further when Harry wasn’t forthcoming with further information.

Harry smiled at him fondly. “I did. Perhaps shock therapy isn’t the right approach when it comes to century-old family feuds.”

“Perhaps not.”

 

The next time they fought, a full thirteen days later, it was Harry who had to sleep in the guestroom. The fight had been about whether they should tell Teddy the truth about his parents’ deaths and the war, yet. Which was rather unusual in itself because it was an important topic and so far they had always agreed on those or agreed not to talk about them. Teddy had just turned seven and Harry thought it was high-time to tell him while Draco insisted they should wait until the summer before he left for Hogwarts.

Draco had just worked out a compromise – they would tell him when he asked – when he heard Harry screaming. The frequency of Harry’s nightmares had rapidly declined once they had moved in together but they hadn’t ceased completely. So far, they had always slept in the same bed when it happened though, so Draco jumped up and hurried to the guestroom.

 

There, he straddled Harry’s thrashing body. It wasn’t pleasant but, as he had found out over the time they had been together, the only way to calm him down.

“I’m here, Harry,” he whispered into his ear. “Wake up, it’s just a dream.” He kissed his favourite spot behind Harry’s right ear before continuing with the whispered reassurances, leaving butterfly kisses all over Harry’s face.

After another minute of thrashing Harry’s eyes opened wide. He blinked a few times and then his body relaxed.

“Draco,” he croaked. Draco reacted instantly and handed him the glass of water they had always standing on the nightstand of both bedrooms for those nights.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked after a few mouthful of water.

“Because I heard you screaming.” Draco brushed the sweat-drenched hair away from Harry’s forehead and placed a kiss where it had been.

“But you shouldn’t be here. We fought,” Harry reasoned.

“And I have a proposal that might end our fight. Do you want to hear it now or should we get some sleep first?”

“Tell me now. Because if I don’t agree you will have to go back to our room and sleep there.”

“Alright. I thought we should just tell Teddy about his parents when he demands to know. But we’ll definitely tell him before he attends Hogwarts, everything else would just be cruel.”

Harry smiled then and Draco knew they had gotten through another fight. He flopped down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, his face adorned with a smile and buried in Harry’s chest.


End file.
